Repossession
by tesuka- chan
Summary: (side story of TVA) Kaoru lives... as a vampire. Searching for her identity, she gets lost in the darkness. Kenshin looks for her, yet he succumbs to the night out of despair. Will they see the light when they meet again? Or will it be too late?
1. prologue

****

Author's notes: Wehehehe. Well, what do you know… a new fic. *grins* Hmmm… I'm thinking that this will be a bit shorter than the TVA, 'coz I don't really have a plot in mind. EHEHE. Suggestions are very welcome. ^_^

Ummm… I prefer it if you would read "The Vampire Aoshi" for better understanding. But if you're too lazy to read it, it's okay. I'm going to put important excerpts from there so you don't have to. I'm not forcing anyone to read. *push push* *shove shove* 

Hmm… well, what else? I'll try to put humor in this one but their situation is kind of awkward. Tends to lean on the angsty side. Hmmm… but not to worry! I can squeeze in some head- bonking, really bad cooking, and other stuff. :D

Sooo… this is for all you, minna-san! Especially those who read TVA! Great inspiration! ^.~ Without further ado, I give you…

****

Disclaimer BOY! : *DB bows* Ehhh. I didn't forget you. *pulls a chord and an anvil falls from nowhere, hitting DB* Ladeeda. Don't own Rurouni Kenshin! 

****

Repossession 

By Tesuka- chan

Prologue

Memories

She stared at the blood in her hands.

The thin trail of thick, crimson liquid slid down her palms, to her forearm, and finally dripping down to floor. Blue eyes flickered in pain, the sharpness finally registering in her mind. 

A memory flashed.

__

They were fighting. For her. But he can't win against the other… he's too weak. She must stop this. Stop the swords… the fight…

__

… she was looking at her two fingers. Blood was dripping down from them. 

__

He glanced at her and saw her looking at her bloodied hands. Distracted. A sword pierced his side. Because of her… no. Stop this. 

**__**

"… please, don't die on me… please…" 

She surfaced from it. It always gave her the feeling of drowning, of helplessness, these flashbacks. But none of these made sense to her. She _knew_ it while she was remembering… but it all seemed hazy every time they go away. Making her feel empty and helpless. Something would ache inside for a while… then it was gone, just like the memories. 

She cursed. _Snap out of it. Just fix this bloody mess. _She began moving earnestly again, bandaging her cut finger with a kitchen rag until she could find a decent enough bandage. She sighed. _I really can't understand why I can't fix dinner properly! It's so easy… yet when I try my hand at it, I just **can't. **How weird is that? _

She shook her head, dark blue locks fell around her pale, heart shaped face. She tried to chop the vegetables again, but it's no use. She almost cut her thumb for the fifth time. Well, not that it matters much, anyway. It would heal right back after a few seconds. What worries her is the flash of pain… and usually the flash of elusive memories that come with it. 

The knife cluttered noisily against the linoleum floor. 

She can't handle this right now. Putting her palms on top of the table, she tried to take in deep breaths. It was coming. She knew it. She hated it… hated the unexplained deep hunger, the unquenchable thirst. Only one thing can help her. One life source that will help her stay alive. 

Blood. 

That sweet, coppery taste, the red, thick substance… it almost equates to oxygen for her, in terms of need. Without it, she suffocates, dying quietly inside. 

The pain comes in waves, blow by blow, wearing her self-control. She collapsed to the floor, shaking, trembling… like a baby left out in the snow. Her silver blue eyes were wide, the irises diluted. She was in so much pain… too much pain. _I- I can't… take this anymore…_

Then it was gone. 

She sat there, heaving breaths, aching heart. _How long is this going to continue? How long is this going to last? _

Why won't it just go away? 

****

~~~

They painted up your secrets

With the lies they told you

And the least they ever gave you

Was the most you ever knew

~~~

"Dear child, are you all right? I heard some noises from here and…," the old woman stopped abruptly, taking in the sweating form in the floor. After a moment, she quickly knelt in front of the girl, checking if she's all right. 

"O-obaa- san," the silver- eyed girl whispered, looking gratefully at the kind old woman… at her old wrinkled face and yellowish skin… at her faded gray eyes and the wisps of white hair half covering them… 

… at her throat where a pulse beat steady. 

****

~~~

And I wonder where these dreams go

'Cause the world gets in your way

What's the point in all this screaming

No one's listening anyway

~~~

__

NO! Stop… stop it! I can't think of that… I'll have to control myself. I'll feed soon, and after that, I'll be okay. 

I'll be okay. 

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. She couldn't – wouldn't harm this kind old lady who took her in when she was all lost and alone in the dark, without any memories or evidences on who she was. The woman had took pity on her and started to give her food, but hesitated once she saw the two sharp, pointed teeth protruding from her upper lip. She brought the girl home instead and gave her one of her rabbits, which she drained of blood feverishly and almost desperately. After that, she swore to stay and help out the old lady, in exchange for the rabbit's blood. 

She was very grateful to her… and she promised that she will not harm her at any cost. 

****

~~~

Your voice is small and fading

And you hide in here unknown

And your mother loves your father

'Cause she's got nowhere to go

~~~

"Itee…" the old woman exclaimed. She had seen the knife on the floor and was bending to pick it up when her finger slid over its sharp end, piercing through the thin skin. Blood welled and started dripping on the floor. 

The blue- black- haired girl, more composed now, saw this, stood up wobbling and made her way towards the grandmother to help her with the knife. She picked it up and put it on the sink and took a rag to clean the bloodied linoleum. She bent, and stopped short. 

A fat, crimson droplet was sitting there, enticing and tempting. 

She moved her index finger towards it and touched the thick liquid. Her food. Her drink. Her life source. 

__

I… I can't control this anymore. I need this. Or I'll die. 

Her eyes turned completely silver.

****

~~~

And she wonders where these dreams go

'Cause the world got in her way

What's the point in ever trying

Nothing's changing anyway

~~~

Everything was hazy, pictures all blurred. 

There was just this _hungry _feeling, and it completely took over her, making her forget her promise, her vow. It made her forget her beliefs. It was like the primal being inside her just came out, shoving her real self into the corner, watching the blurred pictures, hearing the muffled cries. 

The muffled cries. 

Then it was no more. 

****

~~~

They press their lips against you

And you love the lies they say

And I tried so hard to reach you

But you're falling anyway

~~~

She woke up, oddly satisfied. She didn't open her eyes right away because she wanted to make the feeling of contentment last. But it didn't last long anyway because something sticky was in her fingers and mouth and she hated feeling all icky and dirty. She finally opened her eyes, and for a moment there, her heart stopped. 

She was lying on the kitchen floor, leaning against the sink. Obaa- san was on her lap, looking like a sleeping grandmother, which would have been the case if it weren't for the blood. Smudges of scarlet were everywhere, on the table, up the walls, even on their clothes. She looked at her sticky fingers caked with blood. She realized that the same substance was also on her lips. 

Cobalt eyes widened.

__

It can't be! 

But it is. It happened. And she did it. The vilest thing that she swore never to do, she had done it. She can never live without guilt again. 

Sobs came, wracking her pale, bent form. She cried for everything, for being cursed, for being this evil creature that cannot be controlled. She knew now that for her, there is no salvation. For her, there is no hope. She is what she is and nothing can change that. 

It's either she accepts that fact, or die. 

****

~~~

And you know I see right through you

When the world gets in your way

What's the point in all the screaming

You're not listening anyway

~~~

A memory flashed. 

Endless amethyst… a wonderful purple shade. 

And the words that can either be a blessing or a curse:

**__**

"Kaoru…please, don't die on me… please…"

* * *

A/n: This is so angst- ridden. *sweatdrop* Well, I've decided that I'll probably write this when I feel sad or depressed… (which is often, do not worry ;p) 

So what do you think? It's quite different from the other fics I've written and it's the first of its kind, in my writings. Oh yeah, the song is **Acoustic #3 by the Googoo dolls. **Heart- wrenching song… and I don't own that either. *pffft*

Well, read and review minna- san! ^_^


	2. The Storm

****

Repossession

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter One

The Storm

He was in the mausoleum again. 

Light drizzle gently fell down from the night sky accompanied by a soft breeze. The white marble walls gleamed and shone while the water reflected the blackness of the sky. A thin mist covered the place, creating a surreal and magical ambiance. In the middle of the courtyard was the pond, and in the middle of the pond was a small island. On the island, a magnificent white tomb sat quietly, coldly.

The burial tomb of one that was called Kamiya Kaoru.

Kenshin Himura stood in front of the empty tomb. His face revealed nothing, no emotion, no thought. His amber eyes flashed. 

The breeze played with a stray lock of blood red hair. He stared at what was gone, perhaps longing, perhaps despairing. Always, always hurting.

As graceful as a cat, he swung around, his coat swirling around him, and left, his steps echoing throughout the lonely grounds. 

The clouds parted and the ominous amber moon shone bright among the darkness.

* * *

The Mibu Wolf narrowed his golden eyes as the door in his shabby office opened and closed quietly. He had been expecting him for a long time. 

"Saitou." A low voice acknowledged him.

He nodded towards his colleague, "Battousai."

He knew that Battousai visited that blasted place again. Today was the 13th after all… the day she died. Battousai doesn't know he knows that he goes there every month – hell, it's his business to know everything anyway. It's his job. It's not that he's complaining about it. It's just bad for the kid. Emotional shit and stuff. He shook his head and grunted, inhaling that hazy nicotine high that relaxes his nerves. Now _that's_ a cigarette. 

"Is there a new job?" The red- haired man asked while taking off his gloves and his coat. Saitou saw his amber flecked eyes turn completely amethyst. It was something that he always observed whenever the kid comes back from that place. He knew he was controlling something, and that "something" is still an enigma to him. But it won't be for long.

He assumed a brooding expression as these thoughts ran around his head. At the same time, he flicked a folder towards to the air and Battousai deftly caught it. He quickly scanned over its contents and nodded. "I shall attend to this immediately." He went to his adjacent office and closed the door behind him.

The inspector stared into space, lost in a smoke of his own making. The kid works hard, and he had to admit, he's very powerful. Almost as powerful as himself. He shook his head, remembering the past. It was that girl who ruined him. Her death pained him. Her vanishing act devastated him and drove him to the edge. Not knowing what else to do, he buried himself in his work, here in the justice section of The Hidden Organization of Rights and Nations of the Supernatural – or simply put, T.H.O.R.N.S. The kid became a goddamned work-a-holic. Good for the organization, but he sometimes wondered if it was good for him. 

Saitou shook his head, smirked, and finished the cigarette. Women. They're the downfall of every good man. 

He lit another cigarette, the glowing embers the only source of illumination in that dark room.

* * *

He saw Enishi bite Kaoru's neck.

He saw the beautiful too-pale face of Kaoru.

He saw the blood on her. 

The pain, the anger, the sorrow… his emotions had mixed up rather crazily… He had to release it. His eyes turned dark amethyst, his arm pointed to Enishi. Release it._ And he did._

__

"Kaoru… please don't die on me… please…"

I vow to you… I will never kill again.

__

~amber~

Kenshin woke up with a start, panting and sweating. Every night, these dreams would come. Every night they haunt him. When will he learn to welcome them? When will he learn to accept the fact that they will never go away? He shoved a trembling hand through his tangled hair, frustrated and disoriented. He had to live with it and atone for his sins. Live up to his promise. He sighed loudly and heavily.

Outside his window, it was darker than usual. Lightning flashed, followed by the low rumble of thunder. There was a storm coming, according to the news flash on television. _Good, _he thought. _Even mother nature knows what I'm going through. _He glanced at the electronic watch on his bedside table. The neon green light flashed 11:46 pm. Kenshin shook the last remains of sleep out of his head and headed for the shower. 

He turned the knob and welcomed the rush of the cold water on his heated body. He had felt _it_ trying to rise up again, just after the dream and right before he fully woke up. _It_ hadn't stirred for such a long time inside him until now. A feeling of dread came over him. Although he was called Battousai, the people who called him that never really knew the real reason for that name. 

They never really knew the real Battousai.

He switched off the shower and toweled himself dry. This is no time to reminisce about past lives. He has a job to do… Shishio is active again. Yes, concentrate on the job, always on the job. 

He grabbed a black shirt from his closet and put on his hakama. A little on the old- fashion side, but it is already tradition for him to wear his black hakama during missions. A certain trademark, one can say. He tied the strings tightly, reverently. Then he went over to a wooden chest, opened it, and took out his wooden sword. He slashed it in the dark, its smooth blackness reflecting the lightning outside. Nodding, he put it back in its sheath and secured it on his side. 

And lastly, he took a midnight blue ribbon, well- worn yet still usable, and tied his hair up in a high ponytail. 

Now, he was ready. 

He took a trench coat, went out the door and entered the dark world where he belonged.

* * *

There was a storm coming. 

She was almost hit by a car when she crossed the street, the driver shouting expletives at her. She ignored it. She walked slowly now, on this street, on this side of the city where danger lurked at every corner and people weren't people at all, they were actually animals disguised as humans. She really didn't care. She was already part of this whole darkness, living in it, reveling in it. She was dangerous herself. She shivered and huddled closely inside her tattered coat as a strong wind blew against her. 

She was walking, just walking aimlessly. For the past few months, she lived like one of them, like one of those despicable human hoboes who had no jobs, no shelter, no lives. The only difference was food. They had none; she had plenty. Never ran out of supply. She smiled bitterly at that. Oh, there were certainly lots for her. 

She stopped, contemplating on what to do next. Her stomach rumbled. Talk about food. She looked around, the street was pretty empty at this time of the night. Then she saw one, a small boy. She shrugged. _He'll do. _

She walked over to him.

"Hello there, boy, what are you up to?" She smiled at him, deceptively kind. She never really approached a boy before, only annoying adult humans. But she was getting hungrier every second, that too familiar craving overcoming her senses. _He probably have less blood, but I don't care at this point. _Her hunger was approaching its peak.

The little boy did not look at her, did not answer her. He just continued fixing something at his lap with his small, dirty hands.

"Where's your parents?" _Good one. If he's one of those runaway orphans, he won't be missed much. _

The boy continued to tinker.

Getting a little more annoyed and desperate by now, she knelt down and cupped the little boy's chin. "Hey, why don't you – "

She stopped and almost fell back in shock.

The boy was filthy, having short, cropped black hair. He was also scrawny, obviously he had not eaten for a time. But it was not his physique that caught her attention; it was his eyes. They were a deep, dark blue, full of sorrow and soul- deep sadness. _Like mine…_ she thought fleetingly. And then she looked down and saw what he was tinkering with – a rag doll. 

"My sister died." He finally spoke up, his voice small and scared. "I'm alone now." He looked up at her with those soulful eyes.

Her heart lurched and reached out to him, her hunger set aside. She felt genuine compassion right now, the false strength that she had built up were shattered to pieces. She couldn't kill him… even if he is human, he's still a child. She made a decision.

She smiled gently and held out a hand towards the child, who started to sob. "Hey, it's dangerous out here. Let's find you a place to sleep in, ne?"

The child gave her a tentative smile. Then his expression completely transformed to that of pure terror. He was staring at something behind her. 

"Well, well, here you are little brother. Thanks miss, for finding him." A rough voice was heard.

She stood up and turned around. In front of her were a couple of huge men, muscular and rowdy. Two of them had missing teeth, and they were all reeking worse than rotting corpses. She vaguely registered someone hiding behind a building not far from where they are, but ignored it, thinking of the matter at hand. Then she felt something clutch at her coat. Hard. She looked down at the frightened boy, the doll hugged tightly against his chest. She smiled at him once, then faced the men. 

"You're welcome."

The leader of the group stepped forward and grabbed at the boy. "C'mon you little prick, you still have to do some chores," he snarled. The boy is gonna get it later from him.

A pale hand stopped his arm. It was the woman. Why is she still here? It's none of her business! 

"What do you want?"

"I don't think the boy wants to go with you." Her cold voice sent shivers up and down his spine. There was something not right about her… he shrugged it off. No woman scares him. Oh, he was going to beat up that boy so bad later for hiding behind her, just like what he did to his slutty sister. 

"Well, if you want to play a little, miss," his goons laughed and snickered behind him, "go ahead." He grinned lecherously at her. 

She smiled. An eerie smile that made him thought of ghost stories and vampires, the monsters that he was afraid of while he was just a kid. Cold. Heartless. Predatory. 

Evil.

The woman lunged at him.

Before he knew what was happening, he suddenly felt pure, intense pain on his neck. It felt like someone was sucking the life out of him.

And in a way, that was exactly what was happening.

* * *

She hid around the corner, behind the building. 

Her master had sent her out to look for that so- called renegade vampire terrorizing this area. There were lots of dead bodies found here in a span of two and a half months and T.H.O.R.N.S. was getting suspicious. It was definitely not from her master's group, or they would've known who did it. So she was sent here to recruit the renegade vamp, before the T.H.O.R.N.S. agents get to him or her. 

It was easy, actually. She found this group of goons, who had some kids with them. Deliciously frightened little children. She saw the men beat the girl up and kill her in the process. The boy was terrified. He wouldn't have ran away if it were not for her… just a little mind control. She knew that in a deserted night like this with an impending storm, no one will really go out and the renegade vamp won't be able to find easy prey. Except for this little boy. It was just a bonus for her that the goons went out to look for the child. She smiled.

A woman approached the child.

She wore a cap and an old, tattered coat about her. Her blue- black hair was fixed up in a ponytail and jutted out of the hole of the cap. She looked like one of those social service workers, a bit on the thin and pale side. She had to admit though, under all that grime on her face, the girl had looks. There was something odd about that social worker, though. For one thing, why would she go out in the middle of the night with a storm coming? Another was that there wasn't a social worker office for blocks. Interesting.

She watched as the social worker extended her hand to help the child. She smirked. A social worker all right. Then the goons came. Well, her plan was ruined. Nothing here. She'll just have to try next time. But before she could turn away, she saw the most peculiar thing.

The social worker lunged at the brawny leader.

Well, that caught her attention. What intrigued her more was that she was biting his neck. Well. Well, well, well. It's her after all. She heard the other goons cry out.

"He- hey, lady! What the fuck are you doing to him?"

"Get away! W-we don't want to hurt ya!"

And then they attacked her all at once. 

Stupid humans. 

Social worker vamp was done with goon #1 and had discarded him. Dead, obviously. Then, with one look from silvery blue eyes, she attacked the others, hitting them one by one. But there were too many of them. Oh well, women should stand up for themselves. She had better help the future recruit. 

She moved towards the fight and tapped the shoulder of the one nearest her. He turned around, and she bit. Mmmm… nothing like fresh, hot blood. There was this comical look on the vermin's face, a mixture of anger, surprise, and pure terror. Delicious. Fright always adds spice. 

She heard a scream.

She discarded the dead, comical man and saw what was happening.

Social worker vamp hadn't noticed her at all. How ungrateful. She had to give her credit, the woman had killed all the others by herself, and then the boy had screamed. Probably couldn't scream before out of sheer shock and terror. Imagine, thinking that your savior was an angel but she was actually the devil. She almost pitied the little vermin. Almost. 

The renegade vamp was kneeling before the child, shushing him, trying to comfort him. How can you comfort a child when you have blood all over your mouth? You could at least have the decency to wipe it off. No wonder the boy kept screaming like mad. Good thing they were in a deserted alley. But sooner or later, someone's going to investigate… she had to do something about it.

She walked over to the screaming child and knelt before him. Social worker vamp was surprised and stared at her. She ignored her and looked at the child. She was planning to use mind influence on him, but he kept screaming, for crying out loud! So she did the alternative.

She snapped his neck and killed the boy in an instant.

She stood up and brushed her hands together. Well, she had to do it. The child was practically calling the T.H.O.R.N.S agents. Besides, he was only vermin. One less of their species will help a lot. It was all for the master. 

The job done, she turned to look at social worker vamp.

* * *

She was horrified.

It was probably the understatement of the year. She couldn't believe it. He was just a boy… he wasn't one of the goons! He was still a child! Her eyes were wide, its silvery shade gone, leaving only the dark blue hue in its depths. They were filled with complete shock as she stared at the woman in front of her who was brushing her hands as if a job was well done. She couldn't speak. She just stared.

The woman was beautiful, her short hair was of reddish hue, leaning on the purple side. She had high cheekbones, and clear, almost transparent skin. She wore a velvet trench coat that reached only down to her knees, and her black boots were high- heeled, its leather hugging her calves. She looked like she was going clubbing instead of snapping the necks of little boys. 

The woman stopped brushing of her hands and looked at her own, kneeled form. She smiled at her kindly and gave her a handkerchief. "Here, wipe your mouth."

Snapping out of her stupor, she received the handkerchief and wiped the blood off her mouth. Not being able to take it any longer, she asked quietly, "why did you kill the child?"

The woman looked surprised, to say the least. "Well, he was causing such noise. He might call attention on us. What will happen to us then?" She smiled again. 

"But you didn't have to kill him." Her fists clenched on the handkerchief.

"Oh… now I see. You're a new vamp." For a moment, the woman looked at her with understanding. "Well, that's the way things are, honey. It's either kill, or be killed. It's the law of the jungle. Survival of the fittest." Her features suddenly changed as if she heard something. "We'll have to go. Some people are coming."

She looked at the little boy's face. He was deceptively peaceful. She gently brushed his dark hair away from his face. She felt empty inside. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She was dead, after all. But she still mourned for the child… the child who didn't deserve to die. She closed his empty, dead eyes and put his hands on his lap. That was the least she could do for him. 

The woman behind her looked on with pity. Then gently, she asked, "What's your name, honey?"

She stood up, the walls up again. Everyone dies, you should know. You shouldn't mourn for them. Her blue eyes were cold as she looked at the woman. "Kaoru."

"Kaoru?"

"Just… Kaoru." She said quietly, handing over the bloodied handkerchief to the woman. "Thank you."

"Oh, no, it's yours. I have lots at home." She smiled at Kaoru. "I'm Kamatari. As you know by now, I'm also a vampire. I came here to help."

Kaoru looked at her in askance. 

Kamatari just smiled. "Come on, let's talk somewhere… there's a storm coming. You wouldn't want to get caught when the storm hits, hm?"

She shook her head. She wondered who will catch them… the storm, or something else. Then she smiled. Cold and bitter. She didn't care. Didn't care anymore. This woman will help her, that she was sure of. 

She looked one last look at the dead body of the little boy, and she walked away.

The rain began to fall.

* * *

A/n: I know, I know… I said this was on hiatus. But I felt like writing a chapter! Just don't expect something sooner though. I don't really have a decent plot yet. *grins evilly* Hmm… well, hope this chapter's pretty interesting. ^_^

Thanks to the following people:

NatsuNoAme: Thanks much for your support! No, I'm not stopping M:F! because it's my priority right now. ^_^ They will all appear, eventually. Well… hopefully. I think… (minnie me: She doesn't know yet herself) Ehehehe…

Anuradha: Arigatou! I'm so glad you like TVA! Hope you're liking this one too! ^_^

Innocent Dreamer: Kenshin bopping? Well… *thinks about it* Possible, but this is more on the angsty side. I'll try to put some humor but it might not be much, if none at all. Gomen!

Chibi Mai: Thanks! Glad you liked TVA! Well, let's see… it's more ore less six to five months. Two and a half months after the first chapter. ^_^ And she's in Tokyo… or somewhere there. Bah, I'm not really good with the places in Japan. ;p Anyway, Let's just see what will happen, ne? 

Chris37: She sort of forgot her past because she didn't change right away… Enishi didn't get to give her enough blood. Remember, they had time to build her a mausoleum and bury her! Her change was sort of an unnatural change. ^_^

Baka-Ryu: Believe you me, it will get darker! MWAHAHAHA!

Darkfairy: Gomen, this took a long time! Didn't really had much inspiration. ;p 

Moonblossom: Glad you like it! I shall continue this… eventually. (minnie me: bad, bad author!) Hey…!

Cat, Avatar for the DCG: No, I really appreciate the constructive criticism! And the grammar thing is really my weakness. ;p Well, I'm glad you liked it! ^_^

Queen of Shadows: Kenshin sort of knew her body vanished… but he's not sure if she's dead or alaive. It will definitely be one heck of a shock! *grins maniacally*

Dragowolf: Miyu? *question marks floating around her head* What's that? *blink* Anyway, do not fret! Aoshi and Misao will still be on this one… though not much, but still here! Of course I can't leave my fave pair behind!

En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha: Arigatou for reading TVA! Thanks bunch! ^_^

Gah, Now I feel guilty for not updating. *mournful look* I'll try my best, really! Reading and reviewing will help… *hint hint* 


	3. Rain

****

Reposession

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter Two

Rain

The rain began to fall.

The dark figure paid it no heed as he analyzed the situation.

His mission was to check out a club that was rumored to be a vampire lair. It was easy enough. He was supposed to verify the rumor and report back to base. And now here he was, standing outside on the corner of a street not too far away from the entrance of the flashy club: The Black Rose.

Oddly enough, the place was very popular for humans. He glanced at the bouncers and at long line of fashionable men and women waiting to enter. _For a vampire lair, this one's very conspicuous. _Well, he'll just have to find out if it really is one. He felt his wooden sword inside his trench coat and started towards the entrance. 

Two women arrived at the door before he did. The purple- haired one smiled and nodded at the bouncer, who didn't even flinch. But he apparently knew her and let her and her quiet friend in. They were quickly lost inside the neon lights and the loud music inside.

Violet eyes widened as Kenshin stared at the closed metal door in front of him. There was something oddly familiar about that other girl. Her cap shadowed more than half of her face and her long, blue- black hair jutted out from its hole. His heart pounded painfully against his chest, as he realized what was bothering him.

She looked like _her._

No, she just reminds him of _her._ The hair and the shape of the face was uncannily the same, but it's not her… it can't be her. Is it? He had not heard anything about her since – he cut out his thoughts. But… it wouldn't hurt to be sure. He took a few uncertain steps towards the doors, his hands unusually clammy and trembling, his breathing short and nervous…

"Pass?," a low voice commanded. 

Bouncers. The club. The mission. He couldn't believe he forgot about everything just because he saw a girl who looked like _her._ He shook his head to put things in perspective. _Concentrate. You can't go on like this… this is short on being obsessed and demented. Think of the mission. _

"Hey buster, d'ya have a pass? If ya don't, ya can't enter." 

He then looked straight at the bouncer, who was looking like he was ready to explode. "No, I don't," he said. "But you're still going to let me in." Amethyst eyes glowed with a hint of amber. 

The face of the huge bouncer faltered, and then he mechanically moved back to let him in. Kenshin stepped inside as the door behind him closed with a resounding *thunk*.

He surveyed the room. 

It was a party hell hole. Colors were flashing everywhere, red and black predominant. The place was designed like a huge steel cave with different levels. The middle part was the dance floor, where a lot of sweaty bodies moved and swayed in time to the beat. On his left was the bar, and on his right were a couple of tables. He headed straight towards the bar. 

"What'll you have?"

"Nothing."

The brawny bartender raised an eyebrow. "Then you can't stay here."

"Just give me a beer, then."

A bottle was shoved towards him and he retreated towards a dark corner of the bar. This was the perfect spot. He was practically invisible and he can observe everything from his position. He sipped the cold, bitter beer. He glanced around, taking details in. It was very dark, with the exception of neon lights, and the whole place was a huge music machine. The people here were all beautiful, in an eerie, cosmic way. He glanced around for the fifth time… and then he saw her again. 

The girl with the cap was heading towards the back of the club with the purple- haired woman. He had this wild impulse to follow her. He clenched his teeth instead and stayed put. What was the use? There's really no reason for him to go after her. No reason at all.

But the nagging instinct inside him would not stop. And he had this… suspicion that if there really are vampiric tendencies in this club, it would be at the back where all the underground stuff usually happens. So if he goes in the back, in effect he wouldn't be following that woman. He will be just doing his job.

__

Right. Just doing what I am tasked to do.

He ignored the odd pulling feeling inside his chest. It was time to work – work is all that matters now. He finished his beer and walked towards the back. 

He entered a dark, silent, corridor upon going through a door. There was no one in sight. He followed it, making sure not to make any noise. There were many doors, but he did not attempt to open one of them. Instead, he headed straight towards the door at the end of the hallway.He quietly turned the knob. He opened the door, entered the room, and closed the door behind him with a whisper. 

In front of him, there was a small hallway, and beyond that, red light filtered through a screen and a curtain of beads that lead to another room. He leaned beside the wall and listened through the opening. A peal of girlish laugher rang throughout the room.

"Don't worry! It's really fun to be a vamp once you get used to it, honey. The blood, the power… the life. The whole thing's intoxicating!"

A new recruit?

"With a great leader, we shall be a new, powerful race that will conquer the human world!! Hey, maybe even the universe, hmm? How about it?" the voice giggled, but her companion remained silent. 

He heard liquid pouring into an empty cup.

"C'mon, lighten up dear. I'll help you in any way I can. I can see you have great potential. I know you'll be a valuable asset for the organization. Hmmm… you'll probably be able to help me get under Shishio's skin." She laughed gaily again. 

__

Shishio. Perfect. 

Kenshin decided that he had enough information. This woman is probably one of Shishio's henchmen (or henchwomen, for that matter) who was recruiting renegade vampires. They were building up an organization that may be a threat to the struggling order of peace. He had to report this immediately. 

He started to turn around, but stopped abruptly. There was just this burning curiosity inside of him… pulling him… _I need to see her. If there is a possibility… I need to see._

As quiet as a mouse, Kenshin inched his way to the edge of the screen. From his position, he could just make out the form of the silent woman. He peered closer and realized that she wasn't wearing the cap anymore, and her back was facing him. Then she was moving her head, turning towards the side, her profile starting to take shape…

The red glare of the spotlight blinded his eyes.

The hem of his coat accidentally stroked the beads by the screen, making them move and tinkle. 

"What? Who's there?"

Kenshin quickly retreated, pressing himself against the wall. He listened. Nothing. He decided quickly. He'll just have to attack them then, head on. He turned towards the opening by the screen and with a swift flick of his wrist, he cut the string of beads.

No on was there. 

He narrowed his eyes. They were gone. Just like that. He looked around the room and saw a door on the side. _There. _He strode over to it and opened it. It was a brick wall. Puzzled, he suddenly sensed something behind him and so turned around quickly.

"Well. I'm flattered that the great Battousai the slasher is actually here. Or should I say… Battousai the compassionate?" The purple- haired woman was leaning on the screen, arms crossed on her chest and a grin plastered on her face. "I hear that you don't kill anyone nowadays… such a pity. It takes the zest out of hunting, don't you think?" Her grin grew wider, and ivory fangs began to grow.

Kenshin vaguely registered that the other one wasn't around anymore. Narrowing amethyst eyes flecked with gold, he held up his sword and stayed silent, concentrating on the woman in front of him.

"Gosh, what's with the silent types these days?" she rolled her eyes. "Okay then, let me introduce myself; I'm Kamatari of the scythe. I know… I don't really need one but I find it quite satisfying to behead irritating vampire hunters." Seemingly out of nowhere, a huge scythe the shape of a crescent moon was suddenly on her right hand. "And I find you quite irritating right now for disturbing my little chat with a friend." 

She flew.

Kamatari raised her weapon and slashed… nothing. Battousai was suddenly behind her by the screen. He's fast, she'll give him that. She grinned with anticipation and gave a battle cry. She lunged again towards him. 

And to her utter surprise and amazement, the screen was suddenly flying towards her. She sliced it quickly in to two. There was a blur on her right side, and she barely blocked a blow from the black, wooden sword. She stared straight at amber eyes beyond crossed weapons. She jumped back.

"Hm. Not bad… for a human." She leaned on her tall weapon, tilting her head on the side. She sighed. "Well, it's been fun but I have to cut this short." She signaled, and not less than ten vampire thugs entered the room and surround him. She sauntered towards the door and wiggled her fingers at him without looking back. With a bored voice, she retorted, "see ya around… in hell." 

Gay laughter echoed through the hallway beyond. Then the door was slammed and the sound was cut short.

Battousai found himself face to face with ten powerful vampire thugs. And ten powerful vampire thugs found themselves face to face with Battousai.

He stared at them calmly.

They attacked.

As graceful as a dancer, Battousai dodged the growling and snarling creatures. The black, wooden sword was lost in a haze as it swiftly found its targets. Left, right, above, and below – after a few seconds, it was all over. Kenshin landed lightly in the middle of the room in a crouched position. 

The thugs were lying in an almost perfect circle around his form. All of them unconscious. He stood up and brushed his hakama. It was getting harder for him to keep his promise these days. Sudden urges of violence just rise up inside him, pushing him to kill. He shook his head and controlled his blood lust. Then he saw it… the cap. He picked it up, looking at its white and blue design. It was just an ordinary baseball cap; nothing really special. He tucked it in inside his coat.

Suddenly, he sensed a presence nearby. His body automatically shifted to a fighting stance. He glanced at the door. It was slightly open. It must have rebounded when it was slammed. 

A blue- black blur passed before his eyes. 

__

It's her! 

He didn't know how, didn't know why, but for once he followed his impulse. He went out the door and looked at the hallway where the door leading to the club was closing quietly. He quickly ran towards it and wretched it open, meeting darkness and loud, pumping music. He searched for her in among the moving bodies, his eyes straining and adjusting in the dark. Then she saw her, making a beeline towards a side exit. He followed her form, and soon enough, reached the exit. He pulled it open.

Rain met the dark form outside the building. 

She was gone. Nowhere in sight. He put up a trembling hand and wiped his face. What was happening to him? He really lost it this time… going after a woman whom he haven't even seen or met. He let out a wavering sigh. 

*Crunch*

Kenshin's head whirled to the side. There she was, with a tattered coat. Walking away from him. Something flashed in his mind. A vision of Kaoru walking away from him in one of his troubling dreams. _Kaoru? _

"Kaoru?" he called out. The woman did not heed his call.

"Kaoru!" It must be her! He staggered towards the woman – Kaoru – and then she was right in front of her. As if in a dream, he reached out and grabbed her shoulder. _It's you… it's finally you… _"Kao – "

The woman turned. 

Part of her face was covered with long, blue bangs, its color obviously came out of a bottle. Brown eyes met his in alarm and question. A round face creased into a frown. "I'm sorry, you must've mistaken me from someone else, mister." The woman shoved his hands away and continued walking until the mist and the rain covered her form.

The figure in the alley dropped his hands to his side and stayed there for a time, letting the rain soak his hair and coat. An involuntary shiver. The clenching of fists. 

And he was gone, leaving the rain behind. 

* * *

"You're in for a lot of trouble, Battousai." Saitou narrowed his golden eyes as he practically finished a whole cigarette in one inhalation. But he had to admit, this is damned amusing. First time in a long time when something actually went wrong in one of Battousai's missions. Damned amusing indeed. 

The Mibu Wolf walked – or rather, stalked – around the room, looking like one of his namesakes. "You do know that that club was the only place where we heard about Shishio and his renegade group? They probably know by now that we've infiltrated the club and they'll be as careful as ever. And now we're back to square one." 

The soaked figure by the door shed his coat. "Shishio has bigger plans than just creating havoc in some places of the human realm." He sat down, rather doggedly, at a stiff chair. "From what I have heard, he's planning something huge. Probably to take over Nifleheim, and from there, take over the human world."

"To put it in simply, he's planning to take over the world." A new, female voice said curtly from the door. 

Saitou narrowed his yellow eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman stepped out of the shadows and inside to Saitou's room. The Mibu wolf raised a cynical eyebrow. She was pretty, in an executive sort of way. Her long, wavy hair neatly fell around her shoulders, and glasses framed her golden eyes. She was wearing a suit, crease- free and formal. Her whole demeanor screamed no- nonsense and all- business. 

"I am Tanagi Tokio. I have orders from the top to help you out," she said as she headed towards Saitou's table. She put down a file containing the words _Strictly Confidential._ Saitou glared at her. 

"We don't need any help." He said coldly.

The corners of Tokio's lips quirked up. She glared right back at him. "I think you do, from the looks of things. Especially in the witch department." Her gaze went to Kenshin. She picked up the _Strictly Confidential _file but didn't look at it. She addressed both of them. 

"As you may have already known, Nifleheim, the realm of the vampires, is on a state of repair under King and Queen Shinomori. It is a very critical stage when the country is very vulnerable. It is then easy for any powerful renegade party to take over at this time and conquer it. And that is exactly the plan of Shishio Makoto and his group, Le Noir Flamme, or the Black Flame." 

Tokio then held up her hand and conjured a yellow flame, which quickly shifted to green, blue, then finally to black. She put it out with her slender fingers. 

Saitou was not impressed. "And why did the executives hold that information from us? And all this time we thought that they were just another one of those renegade groups."

"They have their reasons." Tokio lowered her eyelids.

"Where do I come in?" Kenshin spoke up at last. He had an uncanny feeling that he was going to be in the middle of all this.

"You, Battousai, are a very skilled man." Tokio walked towards him and took his hand, palm up. Golden eyes stared into violet. "You can be very powerful, if you develop your powers. You have to learn to control them." She glanced at his palm and traced a line, her brow creased. "Or you might go out of control and let the Other One come." She let go of his hand.

Kenshin looked at his palm. Did she know? How much does she know about it? 

"Anyway," Tokio straightened up her body. "I was ordered to help, and help I will." Then she added in a murmur. "This place needs a lot of fixing anyway."

"No." Saitou was furious. He did not need a damned woman to meddle in his affairs! She was a damned blue- stocking for crying out loud! She wouldn't know how to handle the real world where real action is… where evil is constantly lurking. "You cannot and will not stay here. You'll just be a nuisance for us. I'll call the executives about this."

"Call them. I'm sure they will tell you that I will stay here until this whole this is over with." She lifted her chin in a stubborn manner. There are just too many chauvinistic pigs around here, in her opinion. She was going to have to remedy that too. 

"I guess we have no choice, Saitou." Kenshin said tiredly but with a glint in his eyes.

Saitou kept himself from hitting Battousai with his sword. This whole thing is damned amusing the slayer. He clenched his teeth, and with a huge sigh of defeat, accepted his fate. This is the only time someone defeated him. And a woman! He must be losing his mind. Well, better lose that than his job.

"Fine. But no fixing. No changing anything in my office – I like it the way it is. And no _girly_ stuff. In this kind of work, there's no room for squealing and whining. Understood?" His low voice contained barely veiled frustration.

Tokio's head shot up indignantly. "I do not squeal or whine."

He smirked. "All women squeal and whine."

Kenshin watched at the barbed banter in front of him. It looked like a warm welcome for the new member. He smiled, amused at his partner. Who would've thought that someone – a woman no less – would get to him? He chuckled.

"What are you chuckling about?" Both said simultaneously. They looked at each other scathingly for a moment then looked away.

"Oh, nothing… nothing." Geesh, they're acting like they're married. Well, this will certainly spiced things up. 

He sighed.

His thoughts turned to another woman. The feeling of defeat and hopelessness overwhelmed his being. During his missions, he would always have the side mission of looking for her in the hopes of being able to find her and get her back to him. And last night, he had thought he found her at last. That he would be whole again. But he was wrong. And he can only barely hang on to the waning hope that was constantly evading his grasp. 

He stood up, murmured that he was leaving (though it doesn't seem like they heard anyway), and went out. The rain was still pouring outside. In days like these, his bitterness in life is enhanced. He shrugged on his trench coat and welcome the coldness in the air.

Lightning flashed in the dark, distant skies.

* * *

A/n: Well! An update! *yay* Well… this really took a lot of effort you know. *sigh* Actually, I'm into vampires again nowadays and I was inspired. So there! ^_^ (minnie me: not to mention feeling pretty guilty… *smirk*)

Some explanations: The club here, The Black Rose, was also the one in my other fic, The Vampire Aoshi. That was where Misao and Aoshi met, if you remember. (Um… I'm getting to when they appear in THIS fic. Please be patient!) *grins* Teeheehee…

And yeah, I hinted here on what was happening to Nifleheim, the land of the dead. If you're curious and wondering what the heck that is, you can refer to chapter 6 of TVA. But it was briefly explained here so it's not really necessary.

Oh, new character! Tokio arrives!!! *hurrah* I'm SOOOO gonna have fun writing about her and Saitou. *evil grin* We'll see more of them in a few chapters. *mwahahaha* 

Oh, and if you're wondering about what this fiction is doing in the rated part, it's because some of the younger readers were horrified at the blood and gore so… sorry! My mistake! *bows* 

Anyway, thanks to the great reviewers!!!

Tenshi no Sin: Thanks! Glad you liked it!

oO-Innocent Dreamer-Oo: Hmmm… might be a while before that but I will surely put it here! Patience, m'dear!!

Chris37: Yep. Actually, this chapter was a close call. If you're wondering, it really WAS Kaoru who was there with Kamatari in the first part. But you know, I like twisting things a bit. *evil grin*

Katie: Super sorry! Not much blood and gore here… But there might be in the future… I'm putting this on R-18 now, so be warned! ^_^

C-ko D.: Hmmm… you were probably shocked. *nods understandingly* 

Aglaia102: Thanks! I'm glad you like my other stories… hope you continue reading! :D

Princess of the Night: I'm so flattered! I'm glad you found it nice… *grins from ear to ear* Well, we'll see about Kenshin finding out. Actually, he has his suspicions and he never really stopped hoping. It'll come out soon. ^_^

SpaceVixon: KxK interaction you want, KxK interaction you get! Well… soon. If I put my mind to it. I already have a plan though, don't worry. ;p

Purpoo kitee katx: Yeah well, I try to keep them in character this time. Hehehe… Thanks so much for reading! ^_^

Arigatoo gozaimasu! I'll try to updte soon… well, if you convince me! *wink* Please read and review! ^_^


End file.
